One Piece: Gallery of Fools
Write the text of your article here! TTCS.JPG|Target Trio, left to right Myth Master, MJ and Typhoon. TTCS.2.JPG|Target Trio, Myth Master and MJ. 1DL.JPG|Lord of All Evil, Dark Lord called "Hell". RF.JPG|Fishman Karate Master, Rici the Shishō. 027.JPG|Rici close-up. 001RC.JPG|Rici in his youth. 003.JPG|Madman of the Hat, 13th. 13H.JPG|13ths "The Hat". 013.JPG|Z-san the Shogun. FMFF.JPG|FMF. FMFS.JPG|FMFs skull ring and scar. Bōrei Korosumaru.JPG|FMFs shadow: Bōrei Korosumaru. 034.JPG|Kaze aka Dolf the Scratchmen. 036.JPG|Kazes close-up. 018.JPG|Dj of the Seas. General.JPG|General. HB.JPG|HB. MJnew.JPG|MJ Battle Spirit. DarkLord.JPG|Dark Lord After Timeskip. Fon.JPG NewDJ.JPG|New Dj. King.JPG|King. Putridas.JPG|Putridas. Skullock.JPG|Putridases skull flintlocks. SenS.JPG|Senshi. UH.JPG|UH. Jakyou.JPG|Jakyou. FF.JPG|FF. 13th vs DL.JPG|13th VS Dark Lord. Fight DJ.JPG|Dj of the Stormy Sea. CaraVerOceanus.JPG|My first version of MasterMarioFs Zephyr Oceanus. CaraVer2Oceanus.JPG|My second version of MasterMarioFs Zephyr Oceanus. SHPU.JPG|Strawhats of SOF. Goku259.JPG|Goku259. Zodiac Air.JPG|Zodiac 3: Gemini, Libra and Aquarius. Zodiac Water.JPG|Zodiac 4: Cancer, Scorpio and Pisces. Maniac Chama.JPG|Ship of Fools: Maniac Chama. Zodiac Earth.JPG|Zodiac 2: Taurus, Capricorn and Virgo. Zodiac Fire.JPG|Zodiac 1: Aries, Leo and Sagittarius. Benedict JavertC.JPG|Benedict Javert (created byTheMediaJudge). Luther Samson C.JPG|Luther Samson (created by TheMediaJudge). Bianca BladeC.JPG|Bianca Blade (Created by TheMediaJudge). Lucius D AbaddonC.JPG|Lucius D. Abaddon (created by TheMediaJudge). 006.JPG|FMF and Kuma. Dark Lord and Mihawk.JPG|Dark Lord and Mihawk. KingAndLaw.JPG|King and Law. Crocodile and 13th.JPG|13th and Crocodile. 005.JPG|Myth Masters Shikai. 019.JPG|Myth Masters Bankai. Donquixote and Kaze.JPG|Kaze and Donquixote Doflamingo. DarkLord and Mihawk fighting.JPG|Dark Lord and Mihawk 2. Senshi and Hancock.JPG|Senshi and Hancock. 007.JPG|Animal Group 1: Z-san (Wolf), Jakyou (Liger), Inushima (Cheetah), Mkatkannon (Otter) and HB (Hyena). Myth Master and Jinbe.JPG|Myth Master and Jinbe. Group 2.JPG|Animal Group 2: DJ (Raccoon), Rfldsza (Ram), Caring (Fox), Senshi (Chamelion) and Zeon (Narwhal). Group 4.JPG|Animal Group 4: Wyvern 0m3g4 (Mouse), Wolfdragon Rex (Dingo), Mr. Rumble (Black Panther), Fantasy Detective (Armadillo) and NewWorldWarrior (Little Owl). Group 3.JPG|Animal Group 3: 1NF3RNO (White Rhino), Kai-De-Avalon (Squirrel), FoolishMortalFOOL (Ring-tailed Cat), 13th Madman (Raven) and Man of Myth is Dayman (Kangaroo). DarkLord Nova.JPG|Dark Lord and Nova Blade shaking hands. 0051.JPG|King of the North Hill, Black Turtle Artic Fox. Odd Experience.JPG|Endless Stairs in 13ths hat. Sebastian Harper Half DjinnC.JPG|Sebastian Harper and his Djinn Hybrid Form (created by Galcion). Full DjinnC.JPG|Sebastian Harper Full Djinn Form (created by Galcion). James DespardC.JPG|James Despard (created by Galcion). Full BadgerC.JPG|James Despard Badger Hybrid Form (created by Galcion). Jackson GunnC.JPG|Jackson Gunn (created by Galcion). 048.JPG|King of the East Hill, Azure Dragon Wolfdragon Rex. Oliver SagaC.JPG|Oliver Saga (created by Galcion). Orpheus MarauderC.JPG|Orpheus Marauder (created by Galcion). Claymore BrothersC.JPG|Claymore Brothers: Randall and George (created by Galcion). Robert Bors and PercivalC.JPG|Robert Bors and Percivals all forms (created by Galcion). Burton AlexanderC.JPG|Burton Alexander (created by Galcion). Quinn RobinsonC.JPG|Quinn Robinson (created by Galcion). Kate Lacrima and Mia CearaC.JPG|Kate Lacrima and Mia Ceara (created by Galcion). Leo D. CharlieC.JPG|Leo D.Charlie Aka "Psychic" (created by TheMediaJudge). Takeshi WatanabeC.JPG|Takeshi Watanabe Aka "Drunken Takeshi" (created by TheMediaJudge). Bella SparrowC.JPG|Bella Sparrow Aka "Run Away Bella" (created by TheMediaJudge). King CookerC.JPG|King Cooker (created by TheMediaJudge). Palmer AllwrightC.JPG|Palmer Allwright (created by TheMediaJudge). Hiro RamirezC.JPG|Hiro Ramirez (created by TheMediaJudge). Renny LynchC.JPG|Renny Lynch (created by TheMediaJudge). Colm CrawfordC.JPG|Colm Crawford (created by TheMediaJudge). Hikari AokiC.JPG|Hikari Aoki (created by TheMediaJudge). Rat, Ox and Pig.JPG|Zodiac 2.0 Winter: Rat, Ox and Pig. Tiger, Rabbit and Dragon.JPG|Zodiac 2.0 Spring: Tiger, Rabbit and Dragon. 00004.JPG|King of the West Hill, White Tiger Kai-De-Avalon. 0057.JPG|King of the South Hill, Vermilion Bird 13th Madman. Table Service.JPG|13th, Dark Lord and FMF having break. Mecha HawkinsC.JPG|Robot (Created by 13thMadman). Monkey, Rooster and Dog.JPG|Zodiac 2.0 Autumn: Monkey, Rooster and Dog. Snake, Horse and Goat.JPG|Zodiac 2.0 Summer: Snake, Horses and Goat. MJs Team.JPG|MJs team: Starmie, Tyranitar, Noivern, Joltik, Ninjask and Rampardos. FDs Team.JPG|FDs Team: Snorlax, Bravier, Weavile, Heracross, Marrowak and Venusaur. MMs Team.JPG|Myth Masters Team: Dragonite, Aerodactyl, Wigglytuff, Ninetails, Pikachu and Blastoise. FMFs Team.JPG|FMFs Team: Infernape, Garchomp, Ferrothorn, Gengar, Talonflame and Greninja. K1.JPG|Komodo Style 1 of 5. K2.JPG|Komodo Style 2 of 5. K3.JPG|Komodo Style 3 of 5. K4.JPG|Komodo Style 4 of 5. K5.JPG Leaving.JPG|Myth Master leaving his position. Transferno.JPG|Dark Lord Transformation. Cara.JPG|Carabe197. IMD.JPG|Mjs Stand: Invaders Must Die. GuitarMan.JPG|13th Guitar, Frankenstar. EvilMM.JPG|Myth Masters evil side. 015.JPG|Dark Lord as ninja. 100th.JPG|100th drawing: Chat in person. TTCS.2.0.JPG|Target Trio remake as celebration for 2015, left to right Myth Master, MJ and Typhoon. TCS.2.1.JPG.JPG|Target Trio remake, Myth Master and MJ. MMN.JPG|Myth Masters Wyvern Form. Cara McBungha.JPG|Cara McBungha with his pig mask. WeTwo.JPG|Myth Masters evil self emerges from the mirror. BScuit.JPG|Cara McBungha. Ferno3.JPG|Dark Lord Halloween. TTT.JPG|Terror Trios new desings. Halloween2015.JPG|Halloween 2015. Caracter01.png|My try with some digital drawing, MJ, from zero stage to final. Number1.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 1: MJ. Number2.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 2: Cara. Number3.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 3: FD. Number4.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 4: Rex. Number5.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 5: Z-san. Number6.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 6: King. Enrik.JPG|Piece enrik. Rinji1.JPG|Rinji. Number7.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 7: General. Number8.jpg|SOF Advent calendar, door 8: Zeon. Number9.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 9: Yoni. Number10.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 10: Putridas. Number11.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 11: UH. Number12.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 12: HB. Number13.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 13: Caring. Number14.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 14:13th. Number15.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 15:Senshi. Number16.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 16:Jakyou. Number17.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 17:DJ. Number18.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 18:FMF. Number19.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 19:Rukiryo. Number20.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 20: Myth Master. Sanjee.JPG|Sanjee. Category:Carabe197